


Embers

by Emeraldis123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Batman who laughs origin with superbat, Established Relationship, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt Clark Kent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, My pathetic attempt at angst, all the other characters are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldis123/pseuds/Emeraldis123
Summary: Bruce could not lose him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my chest. 
> 
> This is an au origin story for Batman who laughs where Bruce and Clark have been married for years and have adopted all bats and supers.

He had failed. 

He could not even cry. For all the innocent people who he failed to save. For all the children who were orphans like him because of Joker's mad crusade. 

He had not even accepted the fact that all his family was gone. No, almost all his family.

Damian was in the cave battling death. He had to make through. Bruce could not face any other alternative. He was always their most stubborn child. 

Names kept ringing in his head. A loop. Making him numb to the pain. 

_Alfred_

_Dick_

_Jason_

_Kara_

_Tim_

_Connor_

_Cass_

_Stephanie_

_Barbara_

_Jim_

_Alfre…_

He did not want to add Clark to that list. He needed to save his husband. Clark was his last slippery grip to humanity. 

They had got Clark first. Before they took out the rest of their family. They kept him alive. Taunting Bruce with his screams as he tried to desperately find his better half. While breaking him with the broken bodies of their family. Their family. They forced him to choose between Gotham and his family. He chose Gotham. He lost them both. 

_AlfredDickJasonKaraTimConnor-_

Joker had sent him the location. There was no welcoming committee when he reached there. It was a trap. He did not care. 

Bruce found him there. 

The light for his darkness. Dimmed. Unmoving on the floor.

The injuries all over him a mix of red and green. 

Bruce fell on his knees beside him. He did not know where to start. It was too much. Clark was hurt too much. There was a green sheen in his skin. Kryptonite. 

_'Clark. No._ _I can't lose you too.'_

"Clark." Bruce called, trying to stop the blood from one of the wounds. 

His prayer was answered for once. 

Clark opened his eyes. The unusually blue eyes Bruce had spent years getting lost in had flecks of green in them. 

"Bruce." He coughed splitting blood. 

"Don't talk. I'm getting you out of here."

Bruce moved to get him up. One of the trembling hands stopped him, taking his hand. The other slowly made the way up and stroked his cheek. Bruce stared at the bruised, swollen face of his partner. Helpless. 

"Is Damian safe?" Clark gasps. 

"Yes." A sigh of relief through the agony. 

"Take your cowl off. " 

"Clar-"

"Please, I want to see your eyes. "

The mask went down. 

Clark smiled. 

"Love you, Bruce." It was quiet. Clark's eyes were glassy. The tears did not come. They had dried up weeks ago. 

"I love you." Bruce whispered. He gently kissed the bloody lips. 

Clark looked serene as his breath slowed. The smile, reminding Bruce of all the good in the world. Bruce held on to him. 

"Bruce." Clark's voice had his usual strength. His eyes gleaming with a hint of malice. 

"Yes, Sweetheart. "

"Give them hell from me. "

"I promise. "

Clark's smile widened before going still. His last breath took the embers of hope along with him. 

_Alfred_

_Dick_

_Jason_

_Kara_

_Tim_

_Connor_

_Cass_

_Stephanie_

_Barbara_

_Jim_

_Clark_

Tears fell like pearls as Bruce Wayne finally broke. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my really bad attempt in angst. Kudos and comments make me happy.


End file.
